Never Thought I'd Fall For You
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Let me be your lifeline, Kaoru." Tamaki pleaded softly kissing my jawline as a moan escaped my throat. "Let's stop pretending and fall in love." TamakiXKaoru implied HikaruXHaruhi PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Okay I'll admit that I am usually a Twincest fan, but this one idea wouldn't stop nagging at me. I had to write it!! I really hope that you'll enjoy the one-shot and leave me a great review!!

Disclaimer: Sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but I don't own the Host Club.

**WARNING:** If you don't like Yaoi or lightly lemon seasoned situations don't read this.

Coupling: Tamaki and Kaoru / implied Hikaru and Haruhi

* * *

Never Thought I'd Fall For You

In the game of love broken hearts are a given. Ups and downs are bound to cross paths with the good times and the bad creating one big jumbled up mess. To play the role of pretend Mister and Mister for so long I guess I had become too caught up in the moment. I had actually believed for a fraction of a second that he loved me the same way as he had acted. Gentle hands, tender touches, and passion filled pecks; how could I have let myself take off the veil I had used to mask my feelings for so long? It was wrong for me to feel this way; to love someone who shared your face was a sin itself. Maybe if my heart wasn't so feeble it wouldn't have had to come down to my helpless self heaped up in pile somewhere lost in the high school's garden maze.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Hikaru…" I whimpered softly as my brother tilted my chin up so that I could stare up into identical orbs.**_

"_**Kaoru." My brother whispered inching our silken appendages closer and closer.**_

"_**KAWAII!!" The shrill scream of the fan girls sounded off over to the right of us.**_

"_**Kiss me." Hikaru demanded closing the gap between us.**_

"_**AHHH!!" The fan girls cried bouncing off the couches as we pulled apart agonizingly slow.**_

"_**You wearing cherry lip balm?" Hikaru questions his tongue darting across his lips.**_

"_**No." I smirked shrugging my shoulders. "It was lip gloss." **_

"_**SO CUTE!!" The fan girls shrieked for the third time our eardrums about to explode.**_

"_**You'll have to let me have another taste test when we get back home." Hikaru chuckles as I had begun to flush pink.**_

"_**We'll see." I replied just as the bell to leave rang out. **_

_**Letting out a groan of disappointment, the two of us watched silently as the ladies began to file out of the room. Each one of our fan girls placing a small peck on each of our cheeks. Once things were quiet and the guests were gone my elder brother let out a large sigh. Patting my shoulder for a brief moment, I watched as he retreated into the costume room to co change out of today's medieval cosplay. Kyoya had insisted on placing me in a frilly dress while Hikaru was dressed in the valiant knight costume; I defiantly looked like a uke now. Following after my twin I soon reached the changing room. Throwing the long red wig I had been wearing onto the floor, I heard Hikaru let off a chuckle. Whipping around to face him, he was doubled over pointing and laughing at the shame I was going through. **_

"_**You looked hilarious today." Hikaru laughed dropping to his knees from lack of oxygen.**_

"_**Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage." I sneered shooting an icy glare in his direction.**_

"_**Don't… get… your… undies … in… a… bunch." Hikaru gasped trying to regain his stolen breath.**_

"_**You know damn well that I wear boxers." I seethed kicking his foot as I walked past him looking for my uniform.**_

"_**Kaoru, what are you so pissed off?" Hikaru inquired looking me up in down as I placed my hands on my hips.**_

"_**I'm just aggravated is all." I sighed resting my forefingers on my temple. "Don't you ever think this is degrading?"**_

"_**What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked shaking his head. **_

"_**Don't you ever get sick of showing all this PDA to everyone?" I questioned looking at him seriously. "Don't you ever just want to keep this to yourself?" **_

"_**Well, I have to admit our routine is getting pretty old." Hikaru replies shrugging his shoulders. "And the Twincest is getting sort of awkward. It was a good thing you were wearing that princess cosplay today or else I probably would have upchucked my lunch."**_

_**And that's when I got the gut feeling that I was in the wrong. That the feelings surging throughout my body every time he laid a single finger on me were sinful. As he chuckled quietly at the joke he had thought he'd cracked, I was secretly dying inside. My face totally blank of expression I continued getting undressed in the silence. Hikaru in the meanwhile going on and on about how we had gotten those girls going with our false show of incestuous taboo. Fully clothed we both headed out of the changing room, my redheaded mirror image waltzing towards a now feminine looking Haruhi Fujioka. Gulping back a bout of tears, I walked calmly towards the exit of Music Room 3. **_

"_**Kaoru?" Hikaru called from Haruhi's side as I reached for the handle of large double doors.**_

"_**What is it?" I questioned sniffling back the salt water starting to drip down my face.**_

"_**Where are you going?" Hikaru chuckled softly. "Aren't you going to wait up for us?" **_

"…" _**I couldn't speak. I was utterly speechless.**_

"_**Kaoru, you okay?" Hikaru inquired sounding a bit nervous when I didn't respond.**_

"_**I'm…perfectly fine." I managed to choke out turning to my twin with a fake smile plastered across my face.**_

"_**Kao-chan?" I heard Hunny ask curiously as I choked out a couple of silent sobs.**_

"_**Really…I'm fine." I answered as traitor tears made their way down the raised bones in my cheeks. **_

"_**Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed as I turned away again making a mad dash into the hall; he shouldn't have had to see me like that.**_

_***End of flashback***_

And so I had ran away from him. I ran away from the one person who knew me inside and out; bolted away because I felt guilty being plagued with such filthy thoughts. It wasn't right to love him the way I did. Love him in such a way that was more than the relationship that was originally intended for us. He was my brother and my twin, and how I had managed to tie myself up in these twisted knots of lies is almost unthinkable. Why was fate so cruel to those who are faint of heart?

Sprinting out of the school I had somehow managed to come across the garden maze everyone had been talking about. Stories had been made up about how some kid had supposedly lost his way and couldn't make it out. As legend went he was found dead a week later; his ghost still roaming around. It was a load of bullshit and we all knew it. The only thing that had been on my mind at the time about that maze was the secrecy of it all. Maybe I could hide inside, and let the walls work there magic so I could slowly, utterly, and completely fade away. Maybe then I would never have to face Hikaru again. So them judgment couldn't be rained down upon me by the unjust.

Walking along the large hedges and eccentric rose bushes, I soon stumbled across and old white veined gazebo. Physically and mentally exhausted I wandered into the gazebo, and rested my head on the bench like seat inside. I managed to doze off because it wasn't long before I felt my body begin shifted by something, rather someone. Eyes fluttering open I soon found myself starring into concerned amethyst eyes belonging to none other than the king of the host club Tamaki. Question was what was he doing in the maze?

"Tono?" I questioned rubbing my eyes as he let out a sigh of relief.

"What in the world do you think you're doing out here, Kaoru?" Tamaki hissed looking me up and down seemingly checking for unseen bruises. "Are you trying to give us a heart attack?"

"You do know that the stories are bull, right?" I asked as Tamaki rolled his amethyst colored orbs.

"Of course I know they're bull!" Tamaki cried shaking my shoulders. "That's not the point though. Why in the world did you run off?"

"It's nothing that you'll be able to understand." I sighed looking down at my hands that were folded neatly into my lap.

"I'm not an idiot all the time." Tamaki chuckled softly at the tears began to slip down my cheeks again.

"Is it so wrong to be in love?" I asked suddenly looking up at him tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Sometimes it seems that way doesn't it?" The blonde prince smiled somberly placing his hand on top of my own.

"Tono?" I questioned surprised by his sudden actions.

"We're not so different, Kaoru." Tamaki replied nodding his head for self reinsurance. "We both love something we know we can't have."

"Are you saying…?" I whispered softly as he just bobbed his head in agreement.

"I've known about how you felt for Hikaru for a long time." Tono breathed squeezing my hand gently. "And there's no doubt in my mind that you know I've fallen quite hard for Haruhi."

"Tono…I…" Once again I was speechless. Unable to say anything at all.

"But we both know we can't have what we want because it may hurt the ones we truly love." Tamaki said very tenderly. "This is where you and I are alike."

"Tono." I whimpered as he drew a small kiss from my quivering lips.

"_Let me be your lifeline, Kaoru." Tamaki pleaded softly kissing my jaw line as a moan escaped my throat. "Let's stop pretending and fall in love." _

* * *

Yep that's it!! I'm all done with the one-shot!! Please review and I might write another Tamaki and Kaoru ^_^ Thanks a ton!!


End file.
